


Two Sleepy People [Vid]

by icepixie



Category: Thin Man (1934)
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fanvids, Fluff, Romance, Sweet, screwball comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-22
Updated: 2012-04-22
Packaged: 2017-11-04 03:32:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/389273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icepixie/pseuds/icepixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we are, out of cigarettes<br/>Holding hands and yawning, look how late it gets<br/>Two sleepy people, by dawn's early light<br/>And too much in love to say goodnight.</p>
<p>(Or, as my most excellent beta spatz, to whom I owe many thanks, said, "THEIR SWEET SAPPY FACES OMG.")</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Sleepy People [Vid]

**Title:** Two Sleepy People  
 **Artist:** Originally written by Hoagie Carmichael, performed by Seth MacFarlane and Norah Jones  
 **Fandom:** _The Thin Man_ series of movies (aka the Nick and Nora movies), with a bit of additional footage from a few other William Powell/Myrna Loy flicks, namely _Double Wedding, I Love You Again, Libeled Lady,_ and _Love Crazy_.  
 **Length:** 4:28

**[Download in MP4 format at MediaFire (45 MB).](http://www.mediafire.com/?1792h6i3o76iojp) **


End file.
